Memories
by EternalClouds2421
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba.. Yesung-ah Saranghae". Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba.. Yesung-ah Saranghae". Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.

Memories

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Genderswitch)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu hanya milik author seorang #Di ma Sparkyu#

Wookie Pov

'Ah… segarnya' gumamku sambil merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Ya udara di kota Seoul yang naotaben adalah kota sibuk dan kaya akan polusi akan terasa sangat segar jika dirasakan setiap hari minggu pagi seperti saat ini. Dan tentu saja, ini semua berkat pemerintahan kota Seoul yang sedang menggalakan Program –Car free day- dalam rangka untuk mengurangi Global Warming jadi polusi di sini dapat dikurangi.

"Ya Wookie-ah, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disana eoh? Ayo cepat kemari kita foto bersama?" teriak Hyukkie eonni dengan suara cemprengnya yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengar.

"Uum, ne eonni" aku berlari mendekati dua eonideulku yang sedang asik bergaya dibawah pohon maple yang daunya sudah mulai kering dan berjatuhan. Oia perkenalkan Namaku Kim Ryeowook aku bersekolah di SM High School kelas 2, dan saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Taman kota bersama dengan kedua sahabatku –Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae-

"Cheers…"

-Kliiik-

"Wah bagus-bagus aku terlihat sangat manis…" Ujar Hyukkie eonni yang memang mempunyai kadar PD di atas rata-rata. "Hey lihat disana juga bagus, ayo kita foto lagi" belum selesai aku mengamati foto kami, tiba-tiba dia sudah menariku untuk foto bersama lagi dilain tempat, dasar hiperactive.

"Ne, kalian bergayalah biar aku yang foto" jawabku mengarahkan kamera bersiap untuk mengambil gambar.

"1, 2, 3.."

-Klik-

'Eh? Filemnya habis, tapi… sepertinya aku membawa cadangan di tas' gumamku sambil terus mencari benda yang kumaksud di dalam tas kecil berbenuk kepala Winnie The Pooh kesayanganku.

"Wookie-ah Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Minnie eoni khawatir dari seberang sana.

"Ne, Gwaenchana eonni" jawabku sambil terus mengubek-ubek (?) isi dalam tasku. 'Ah, ini dia' aku mengambil filem cadanganku dan hendak memasangnya dengan terburu-buru, sehingga tanpa sadar….

-Srrrett—

Semua barang-barangku ikut tertarik keluar besama dengan filem yang ku ambil, 'Sial' umpatku kesal sambil memunguti barang-barangku yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Kau Sedang apa?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan membantuku memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh

-Degh-

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, suara baritonenya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, ya seseorang yang kusukai sejak aku masuk SM High School.

"Eh… Y-Yesung Oppa?" ucapku terbata karena grogi, bagai mana tidak? Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika kalian sedang berada di hadapan namja yang kalian sukai dengan jarak sedekat ini. 'Blush' kurasakan tiba-tiba saja wajahku memanas. Aish mungkin wajahku kini sudah bertransformasi warnanya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"G-Gomawa Oppa" Jawabku menunduk berusaha untuk menetralisir detak jantungku yang sepertinya hendak keluar.

"Wookie-ah Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Minnie eonni sekali lagi.

"Ne eonni ini sudah" segera aku berlari meninggalkan namja pujaanku itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini, terus berdekatan dengan Yesung oppa itu sama halnya dengan menyiksa jantungku sendiri.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Chamkaman" Mendengar namaku di panggil oleh suara sexynya seketika itu juga aku langsung menoleh dan berharap dia akan memberiku flying kiss dan berkata 'hati-hati di jalan'. Khukhukhu~

"Ne Oppa, Waeyo?"

-Klik-

'Eh? D-dia memotretku? Benarkah dia memotretku? Hah, Tuhan, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?'

"Y-Yesung Oppa?" tanyaku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"Ne, Gomawo fotonya ini untuk temanku.." jawabnya singkat dan berlari meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk mencerna kata-katanya yang terakhir. 'Untuk temannya? Jadi foto tadi untuk temannya?' ada sedikit rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatiku, kupikir foto yang diambilnya tadi untuknya. 'Aish Pabboya Kim Ryeowook, bisa-bisanya kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh' runtukku menyesali pikiran-pikiran bodohku.

*** YeWook***

Keesokan harinya dikelas

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, mood Wookie menjadi benar-benar buruk bahkan berniat untuk mengetahui siapa teman Yesung yang meminta fotonyapun tidak, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah mengapa bukan Yesung saja yang meminta fotonya kemarin.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi wookie membuang nafas malas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja belajar, padahal saat ini jam pelajaran kimia masih berlangsung dikelasnya. Hyukkie teman sebangku yeoja imut itu hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya bingung, sudah dari tadi pagi dia tanya, namun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tipis yang agak dipaksakan.

"Palajaran kita selesai sampai disini, apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Ucap guru tampan menutup mata pelajaran kimia dikelas Wookie,

"Baiklah jika tidak ada pertanyaan, sekarang waktunya kita akan membahas masalah darmawisata ke pulau Jeju di pertengahan semester nanti, oke siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua grup yeoja" lanjutnya sambil berkeliling kelas memperhatikan suasana kelasnya yang mulai ricuh menyalonkan teman-temannya menjadi ketua kelompok.

"Oke, sekarang daripada bingung lebih baik kita ambil suara terbanyak" ucap Jung Seonsaengnim sontak membungkam mulut kami sekelas yang dari ricuh memilih ketua.

'Aish, menyebalkan berdarmawisata beberapa hari saja, kenapa mesti repot seperti ini si?' dengus seorang yeoja imut sambil meniupkan poninya pelan memandang bosan ke arah lapangan melalui jendela yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, teman-temanmu memilih kau sebagai Ketua grup Yeoja, bagaimana?" kata Jung Songsaeng membuyarkan lamunan Wookie.

"Eh? Aku?" jawab Wookie menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Kamu, atau mungkin ada Kim Ryeowook lainnya di kelas ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari gurunya yeoja imut itu kemudian menoel-noel bahu Hyukkie yang ada disebelahnya. "aku ga mau akh, Hyukkie eonni, kenapa bukan kau saja si?"

"enak aja, masa aku dikerjain jadi ketua, tentu aja aku ga mau… Upss" balas Hyukkie sambil menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan berbicara. "aish, jadi kalian hanya menjadikanku tumbal" geram yeoja itu karena ia merasa menjadi korban dari teman-teman kelasnya yang bersekongkol.

"Apa ada masalah Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Jung Songsaeng sekali lagi dan yeoja yang ditanya hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya dengan gelengan pasrah.

"Sekarang giliran dari grup namja, siapa yang bersedia menjadi ketua?"

"Kangin Hyung aja deh, diakan badanuya besar... pasti tenaganya kuat kalau disuruh-suruh terus" ujar donghae dengan cengiran polosnya yang membuat semua orang yang meilhatnya ingin nabok.

"Enak saja kau ikan cucut.. Kalau aku jadi ketua, aku tidak bisa bermain-main disana, bosan... kenapa bukan kau saja" balas kangin sambil mendeathglare namja yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Andwee… nanti kalau aku jadi ketua panitia kerjanya hanya disuruh-suruh, aku kan jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Hyukkie chagi" ekor matanya mengerling nakal keara Hyukkie yang memang kebetulan sedang mencuri pandang kearahnya. #Cieee Eunhae, curi2 pandang mulu#

"Ada magnae, mengapa tidak kita manfaatkan" usul kangin tersenyum licik kearah kyu yang tengah asik berkencan dengan PSP-nya.

"Apa? Sepertinya kau memang sudah benar-benar bosan pacaran dengan teuki nuna ya hyung... " jawab kyu santai tanpa menolehkan wajah dari PSP tercintanya.

-GLUK-

Kangin hanya bisa terdiam menelan ludahnya jika sang calon adik iparnya –Kyu- sudah mengancamnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja seonsaengnim yang menjadi ketuanya. " ucap seorang namja berkepala besar mengangkat tangan mencalonkan dirinya sebagai ketua, mendadak kelas rusuh bak kumpulan anak SD yang sedang berebut mainan menjadi hening seketika.

"Hyung, kau yakin?" Kangin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan apa-kau-serius

"Ne, aku serius, tapi kalian harus menuruti apa kataku ya..."

"Hah? Yesung oppa mencalonkan dirinya sebagai ketua, itu artinya selama beberapa minggu kedepan aku bisa mengenal oppa lebih dekat. Yes!" seketika saja Wookie melupakan kekesalannya karena dicalonkan secara sepihak untuk menjadi ketua grup yeoja oleh teman sekalasnya.

kini wajah yeoja itu berubah berbinar menatap namja yang baru saja mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua. 'Ya, kali ini aku tidak menyesal karena menjadi panitia dikelasku' pikir Wookie senang akan keputusannya yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat ia sesalkan

-Teett.. Teettt-

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat setelah pemilihan ketua darmawisata dikelas Wookie selesai, kelas yang tadi sempat hening karena kagum pada jiwa nasionalisme (?) Yesung kembali ramai, cacing-cacing yang bersarang diperut mereka sudah meminta jatah makan siang rupanya.

"Ne baiklah, sekarang kelas ini sudah terpilih Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung sebagi ketua darmawisata, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kalian jangan pulang dulu untuk membicarakan apa saja yang perlu dibahas selanjutnya, Ok?" tutur Jung Seonsaeng menyudahi jam pelajaranya di kelas tersebut.

"Hayo Wookie, sedang mikirin apa, kok melamunnya sambil senyum-senyum gitu" goda Hyukkie pada Wookie yang dari tadi melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"A-anio, aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa kok..."

"Ah, yang benar, masa tidak melamunkan apa-apa wajahmu sampai memerah gitu..." kali ini giliran Sungmin The Queen Of Aegyo yang menggoda Wookie.

"Ah sudahlah ayo eonideul kita ke kantin nanti keburu masuk" Wookie menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya untuk segera menuju kantin.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah menggema di seluruh penjuru SM High School, semua murid menyambutnya dengan suka cita, dengan semangatnya mereka memasukan berbagai alat tempur sekolah yang telah mereka gunakan seharian ini kedalam tas 'Ah, akhirnya jam-jam membosankan terlewati juga' itulah kira-kira yang ada dibenak mereka, tak terkecuali seorang yeoja yang juga memasukan buku-buku kedalam tasnya dengan semangat, sesekali bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sedang senang saat ini.

Wookie Pov

"Selesai~" ucapku setelah memasukan buku kedalam tasku. 'ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk dekat dengan Yesung oppa, ya kalau bukan acara seperti ini mana bisa aku berdekatan dengannya, dia selalu cuek dan bergelombol dengan teman-temannya.

"Wookie-ah, Mianhae Eoni tidak bisa menunggumu sampai kau selesai, eoni mau mengantar Kyu mencar kaset game terbaru" sesal Minnie eoni karena tidak bisa menemaniku saat ini.

"Aku juga Wookie, eoni tidak bisa menemanimu, umma eoni menyuruh eoni untuk berbelanja ke supermarkat sore ini" giliran Hyukkie eoni yang meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa menemaniku disekolah.

"Gwaenchana eonideul, tenang saja,,, lagi pula aku takut terlalu lama nanti pulangnya kalau kalian menungguku." Jawabku santai pada kedua sahabatku yang sepertinya benar-benar sedih hari ini tdak bisa menungguku sampai pulang sekolah sekolah.

"Hey kau kepala besar, kau juga ditugaskan untuk bertemu dengan Jung Seonsaengnim bersama Wookie kan? Kenapa tidak menunggunya... Jinjja.. kau ini laki-laki tapi egois sekali" Kata Hyukkie eoni yang melihat Yesung oppa berjalan ke arah ruangan Jung Songsaeng-nim melewati kami begitu saja, padahal aku yakin dia juga tahu kalau aku juga ingin kesana.

"Eh? Kupikir dia akan menyusul nanti" jawabnya tersenyum kikuk pada Hyukkie eoni.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku nitip wookie bersamamu ya, awas jika dia sampai kena-napa" lanjut Hyukkie eoni merasa tak enak karena tadi dia sudah berkata berlebihan pada Yesung oppa. Ya eoniku yang satu ini memang suka berlebihan kalau berbicara, dia terlalu overprotective pada kami sahabatnya. -Blush- wajahku memanas mendengar kata-kata Hyuukie eoni yang menipkanku pada Yesung oppa, mereka ada-ada saja aku kan sudah dewasa, ya walaupun ada rasa senang menyelimuti hatiku, Khukhukhu~~

"Eoni~ akukan sudah besar, aku bisa kesana sndiri kok, Oppa sudah jangan dengarkan kata-kata eoniku, kau bisa kesana terlebih dahulu kalau kau mau" ucapku membungkuk kepadanya.

"Araseo.. Enoni percaya padamu, kami pulangdulu ya wookie-ah dan.. mengapa wajahmu memerah chagi, kau tidak sedang naksir si kepala besar itu kan" bisik Minne eoni menggodaku,

"Anio.. sudah-sudah bukannya kalian sedang buru-buru, sudah ya nanti aku telat" aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Yesung oppa, mereka pasti akan melapor pada namjachingu mereka yang notabene adalah sahabat Yesung.

-duk-

"Aduh, Appo hey kau sedang apa si berdiri ditengah jalan?" ucapku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku yang tadi bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Eh? Aku hanya sedang menunggumu Ryeowook-ssi" jawab namja yang kutabrak tadi

"Y-yesung oppa?" kau mengungguku? Tanyaku tak percaya saat melihat yang ku tabrak adalah Yesung oppa.

"Ne, kalau aku tidak menunggumu bisa tidak selamat besok disekolah, sepertinya kedua temanmu sangat galak" jawabnya santai dan kembali berjalan mendahuluiku.

'Huh~ ternyata dia menungguku karena takut pada eonideulku, hah pabboya kau Kim Ryeowook' sesalku sambil menepuk kepalaku membuang rasa GR yang lagi-lagi hinggap di otakku.

*** YeWook***

Wokkie Pov

Tidak terasa acara darmawisata sudah di depan mata, dan itu artinya aku sudah hampir 3 minggu mengenal Yesung Oppa, terlebih lagi kami dipasangkan sebagai ketua panitia dari acara ini, jujur aku merasa senang dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yesung Oppa, tapi masih bingung dengan sikapnya, kadang dia baik padaku, tapi tidak jarang dia juga bersikap dingin. dan ketus padaku

Selain itu membuatku sakit hati adalah belakangan ini aku tahu Yesung oppa sangat dekat dengan Luna teman sekelasku juga, kalau dikelas mereka memang terlihat cuek, tapi jika diluar yeoja itu sering sekali menghampiri Yesung oppa hanya untuk sekedar ngobrol atau makan bersama sepulang sekolah sebelum kami memulai rapat.

'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah memiliki hubungan khusus ya?' pikirku bersembunyi dari balik pohon besar menatap Yesung Oppa sedang memberi pengarahan pada panitia lainnya.

'Ah, andaikan saja aku ada di posisi Luna atau aku memiliki wajah secantik dia pasti saat ini Yesung Oppa sudah menjadi namjachingku' aku sambil tersenyum membayangkan jika Yesung Oppa menjadi namjachingku.

-duk-

Sebuah bola membentur pohon didepanku yang kugunakan untuk bersembunyi.

"Huss~ Hampir saja" kueuls dadaku karena kaget dengan kedatangan (?) bola yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"HEI, kalian bisa main bola atau tidak si! Hampir saja bola kalian mengenai kepala orang, sudah sana main yang benar!" aku kaget setengah mati mendengar suara orang dibelakangku yang sedang menghardik segerombolan siswa yang tadi sedang bermain bola dilapangan

-degh-

"Y-yesung Oppa?" aku benr-benar terkejut sekarang, sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku jangan-jangan dia tahu aku sedang mengintipnya.

"Ya ini aku dan kau Kim Ryeowook-ssi sedang apa kau disini berdiri di pinggir lapangan bola, bahkan bola itu sudah menghampirimu saja kau tidak tahu!" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan, Err.. seperti orang marah tapi juga khawatir.

'tidak, tidak mungkin dia khwatir padamu Kim Ryeowook, dia itu sudah memiliki yeojachingu, ku tepis semua pikiran-pikran bodoh yang terus saja menari-nari dibenakku.

"A-ani. A-aku sedang… emm…" jawabku gugup, aku bingung ingin beralasan apa. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bila tadi aku sedang mengamatimu dari kejauhan. Bisa mati aku.

"Dan bukankah tugasmu sudah selesai? Ada perlu apa lagi kau di sekolah, besok adalah acara inti aku tidak mau dengar kalau saat acara ada panitia yang jatuh sakit karena tidak disiplin" ujarnya disertai dengan tatapan super dingin darinya.

"Ne.. aku akan pulang" jawabku menunduk dan segera berlari menjauh darinya.

'Huft.. Kasar sekali si omongannya dasar namja kepala besar!' kesalku berlari kea tap sekolah. Ya atap sekolah adalah tempat favoritku untuk mencurahkan semua persaanku baik susah maupun senang.

'Eh, disini juga terlihat jelas si kepala besar itu' pikirku senang menatap namja favoritku sedang memberikan pengarahan, untuk apa tadi aku mengendap-endap di pinggir lapangan. Khukhukhu~

"Hayooo.. Wookie lagi liatin siapa? Kok liatnya sampai dari atap segala" tiba-tiba suara cemperng milik Hyukkie eoni mengagetkanku.

"A-ani. Aku h-hanya sedang meilhat orang bermain bola, dan mengapa eonni bisa ada disini?"

"Umm.. tadi eoni mencarimu tapi sudah tidak ada di ruang Jung Seonsaeng, aku tahu ini adalah tempat favoritmu, jadi ya,, eoni mencarimu disini dan ternyata kau sedang memandangi Yesung Oppa?" jawabnya to the point sambil ikut memandangi wajah Yesung oppa di lapangan.

"Ternyata, si kepala besar itu tampan juga" lanjutnya tersenyum memamerkan gummy smile andalan miliknya.

"Tidak, eoni aku tidak sedang memandanginya itu hanya pikiranmu saja" kilahku, entah mengapa aku belum siap untuk menceritakan semua ini padanya.

"Wookie-ah, kau itu sudah kami anggap sebagai saengku sendiri, kami tahu kapan saat kau sedih, senang dan bahkan saat kau jatuh cinta, kami tahu kau menyukai 'dia' kan?" ucap Minnie eoni yang baru saja datang langsung menebak pikiranku.

"Ne eoni aku menyukainya, tapi... sepertinya dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu... Luna.." jawabku mendesah pasrah dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Luna?" tanya kedua eoniku serempak

"U'm" aku mengangguk dan menceritakan tentang kedekatan Yesung oppa dan Luna setiap hari diluar kelas.

"Sudahlah wookie, kau tenang saja kami akan membantumu, selama janji suci belum terucap di hadapan pendeta, Yesung masih milik bersama. Semangat!" Hyukkie eoni berdiri, berucap mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya menyemangatiku.

"Ne, Wookie semangat! Kami akan yakin hari-harimu menjadi indah besok di pulau Jeju" kini giliran Minnie eoni yang menyemangatiku. Hwa~~ aku benar-benar terharu memiliki sahabat seperti mereka yang selalu menemaniku saat senang maupun susah, kupeluk erat tubuh mereka dan berkali-kali mengucapakn terimakasih.

Normal Pov

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas Wookie akan berangkat berdarmawisata, semua anak-anak sudah berkumpul ditengah lapangan dengan berbagai perlengkapan menanti keberangkatan mereka ke pulau jeju dengan suka cita.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf bapak nanti berangakatnya menyusul, jadi walaupun bapak tidak ikut sekarang, kalian jangan nakal. Arraseo?" ucap Jung seonsaengnim memberi pengarahan sebelum kelas tersebut berangkat darmawisata.

"Seonsaeng-nim...?" salah seorang yeoja mungil dari kelas Wookie mengacungkan tangan.

"Hei, lihat mau apa yeoja centil itu..." Hyukkie berbisik di telinga kedua sahabatnya.

"Ne, Luna ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini Seonsaengnim, apa tidak curang kalau 2 ketua berada dalam 1 kelompok, itu sangat tidak adil Seonsaeng" Protes Luna karena tidak senang pembagian kelompok yang telah dibuat oleh Yesung.

"Apa itu benar? Kim Ryeowook kau satu kelompok dengan Yesung? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pembagiannnya kita rubah lagi, yang yeoja dengan yeoja dan namja dengan namja, begitukan maksudmu Luna-ssi?" Jawab Jung s Seonsaeng memberikan saran

"Hah~ benar-benar licik yeoja itu, bilang saja dia iri tidak bisa sekelompok dengan Yesung oppa" Ujar Hyukkie mulai kesal melihat tingkah laku Luna yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Kalau dibilang kesal, jelas Wookie lah yang paling kesal akan sikap Luna saat ini, mengapa dia bisa berbuat se-licik itu untuk memisahkan Wookie dengan Yesung, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir itu semua bukanlah salah Wookie, toh yang membuat daftar kelompok itu adalah Yesung.

"Biarkan saja eoni, memang aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa dekat dengan Yesung oppa, eh itu Hae oppa, eoni sepertinya dia memanggilmu" Wookie menunjuk pada salah seorang namja yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Eh ia, aku pergia dulu tidak apa-apakan Wookie?" tanya Hyukkie memeluk sang namjachingu

"Ne, Gwaenchana.." balas wookie disertai dengan senyuman tipis dari bibir cherrynya. 'Ah, gagal deh bisa berdekatan dengan Yesung oppa' iner Wookie.

-Tep-

"Mianhae, sepertinya rencanaku gagal tapi kita pasti bisa bersenang-senag disana" seorang namja menepuk lembut bahu Wookie, namun namja itu langsung meninggalkan Wookie yang belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang telah namja itu ucapkan.

"Y-yesung oppa? Kita akan bersenang-senang disana?" ucap Wookie mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut namja yang ia sukai itu. Apa maksud dari kata-kata Yesung oppa? Mengapa dia selalu memberiku harapan... 'Tuhan masihkan boleh aku mengharapkannya' Lirih wookie setelah ia bisa mencarna kata-kata Yesung.

"Hayo... kau sedang melamunkan apa Wookie, eoni sudah dengar dari Hyukkie tentang Luna dan Yesung, sudahlah Wookie-ah jangan terlalu dipikirin ne..." seorang wanita cantik bergigi kelinci memeluk Wookie dari belakang

"Gwaenchana eonni" Wookie membalas pelukan dari sang sahabat dan memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain ketimbang masalahnya dengan Yesung yang membuatnya galau akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah segerombolan anak-anak itu menjejakan kakinya di pulau Jeju, Seonsaengnim yang mendampingi menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum acara inti dimulai.

Yesung Pov

"Hyung.. disini indah sekali..." ucap Donghae kagum melihat perkebuanan strawberry yang menghampar luas dihadapan kami.

"Wah, kalau aku bawakan Hyukkie strawberry pasti dia akan suka hyung" lanjutnya kini sambil berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi kumpulan tanaman bertubuh pendek (?) itu.

"Ne, kau benar Hae-ah, disini juga sejuk sekali" aku merentangkan tanganku sambil memejamkan mata menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Hyung ayo, mau sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri disana" kulihat Hae sudah mulai memetik buah strawberry yang ada disana dan tanpa A-B-C-D aku langsung mengikuti jejaknya memetik buah strawberry sebanyak mungkin. Namun sayang belum lama kami berkerja tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Hey anak muda, berani-beraninya kalian mencuri Strawberry dikebunku pergi kalian!" hardik pemilik kebun itu yang kini mengejarku dan Hae.

_hosh..hosh..hosh..._

"Kau si Hae, kita disangka pencuri kan? Kesalku pada donghae yang telah memberi ide gila itu.

"Mian hyung, kau juga kenapa malah mengikutiku"

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Aku masih menetralkan nafasku setelah berlari lumayan jauh menghindari pengejaran sang pemilik kebun.

"Aish kau ini, percuma Hae baru dapet segini tapi udah ketahuan" keluhku sambil menghitung hasil kerja kami.

"Oppa? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya yeoja manis yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Yesung dan Donghae yang sedang sibuk berbagi hasil curian

"Wookie? A-ani oppa hanya sedang makan Strawberry yang tadi Hae oppa beli di toko sana, ya kan Hae?" kilah Yesung meyakinkan wookie, namun bukan Kim Ryeowook namanya kalau ia langsung percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yesung. Yeoja manis itu memicingkan matanya menatap curiga pada dua orang namja yang sedang asik memakan strawberrynya.

"Jangan bohong oppa, aku tau kok… karena tadi saat kalian tertangkap aku sedang ada disana. Mau kulaporkan pada Jung Seonsaengnim eoh? tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengancam, sedangkan aku dan Donghae sudah benar-banar bingung bagaimana jika Wookie benar-benar melaporkanku. Apa kata Jung Seonsaengnim nanti, masa ketua kelompok kepergok mencuri strawberry di pulau jeju.

"T-tidak Wookie, kami h-hanya..."

Annyeong reader \(^0^)/

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik jadul yg Author baca..

Tapi ada beberapa Adegan yang dirubah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Author ngerasa ff ini alurnya rada membingungkan

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan, soalnya Author bener-bener

Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang mulai langka dan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

~Saranghae~


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba.. Yesung-ah Saranghae". Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.

Memories

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Genderswitch)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu hanya milik author seorang #Di ma Sparkyu#

Sebelumnya..

"Jangan bohong oppa, aku tau kok… karena tadi saat kalian tertangkap aku sedang ada disana. Mau kulaporkan pada Jung Seonsaengnim eoh? tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengancam, sedangkan aku dan Donghae sudah benar-banar bingung bagaimana jika Wookie benar-benar melaporkanku. Apa kata Jung Seonsaengnim nanti, masa ketua kelompok kepergok mencuri strawberry di pulau jeju.

"T-tidak Wookie, kami h-hanya..."

Chapter 2

"Hahahahahh... liat, wajah kalian benar-benar lucu..." dia tertawa lepas melihat rekasi wajah kami yang sudah pucat seperti maling ayam tertangkap disiang bolong.

"Tada…., ini aku bawa banyak buat kalian" ucap wookie menyerahkan puluhan buah strawberry yang disembunyikan dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan.

"W-wokkie? K-kau?" aku dan Donghae menatap tidak percaya yeoja manis dihadapanku ini, ternyata dia begitu lihai mengambil buah strawberry sebanyak ini tanpa terlihat oleh sang pemilik kebun.

"Wah.. Wookie benar-benar hebat.. aku kagum padamu… " ucap Hae berbinar sambil memilah milah strawberry yang dikasih Wookie untuk diberikan lagi pada Hyukkienya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini Wookie, pandanganku padamu jadi berubah deh" kataku mengacak lembut surai almond milik Wookie.

Wookie Pov

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini Wookie, pandanganku padamu jadi berubah deh" ucap Yesung oppa saat aku membagikan hasil strawberry yang tadi ambil dari kebun.

'Degh'

'pandangan dia padaku katanya?'

"Hah? Awas kau ya Yesung Oppa..." ucapku ingain memberi jitakan setelah menyadari apa maksud dari kata-katanya tapi ternyata dia sudah lari terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari jurus jitakan mautku (?). hahahha tapi aku senang, jadi selama ini dia juga memperhatikanku ya, bolehkah aku berharap padanya Tuhan?

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam, saat ini kami sedang makan malam bersama disebuah aula besar tempat kami mneginap, seperti biasa aku, Minnie dan Hyukkie eoni duduk saling berdekatan sambil bergosip.

"Wookie-ah, lihat namja berkepala besar itu ternyata hebat juga ya..:" kata Hyukkie eonni melihat Yesung oppa sedang mengatur pembagian makanan untuk kelompok namja.

"Ne, Wookie, sepertinya Yesung oppa juga namja baik-baik, pokoknya setelah acara darmawisata kau harus menyatakan cintamu padanya" ucap Minnie eonni menimpali.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luna, kalian tidak lupa padanyakan?" aku tersenyum miris sambil menatap nanar wajah Yesung oppa dari kejauhan.

"Wookie? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Uhukkuhukk

ternyata Yesung oppa memergokiku sedang menatapnya.

"A-anu.." ah aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. 'aish pabboya Kim Ryeowook' batinku mengumpati kebodohanku sendiri.

"hahahahha... aku tersedak ya... lucu sekali wajahmu" ucapnya tanpa dosa. Jinja dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kupikir dia akan mengajakku makan bersama atau bahkan hanya sekedar ngobrol, tapi dia malah mengejekku.

'Hah~ yeoja itu mendekati Yesung oppa lagi' kulihat Luna berjalan mendekati Yesung dan mengajaknya ngobrol, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan aula untuk kembali ke kamar.

*** YeWook***

Wah tidak terasa malam ini adalah malam terakhir SM High School berdarmawisata di pulau Jeju, semua berjalan dengan lancar, hubungan Wookie dan Yesung juga sudah semakin dekat, bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakau kalau mereka sudah berpacaran.

'Hah~ apa hubungan kami memang benar-benar sedekat itu ya? kalau begitu aku menjadi yakin untuk menyatakan persaanku padanya disekolah nanti sehabis darmawisata, tapi kalau tidak? Yah aku harus rela ditolak olahny' batin seorang yeoja mungil diberanda depan kamar penginapannya.

"Hei wookie-ah, tolong kau belikan kami makanan dan minuman dong, inikan malam terakir kita di pulau Jeju kita harus merayakannya" suruh Luna tiba-tiba membuyarkan yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang beli, aku kan bukan pembantu kalian?" protes Wookie tak terima atas sikapnya yang semena-mena.

"Kau tidak ingat Wookie kalau kau adalah ketuanya disini, ketua kan kerjanya hanya untuk disuruh-suruh, atau kau mau kuadukan pada Jung Seonsaengnim karena tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan benar, huh?"

"A-anio... baiklah aku yang jalan" segera diambilnya uang dari tangan yeoja menyebalkan itu, dan langsung mencari Hyukkie atau Minnie eoni untuk menemani membeli makanan dan minuman yang tadi disuruh oleh mak lampir.

'Aish, aku lupa, Hyukkie dan Minnie eoni kan sedang sembunyi-sembunyi untuk berkecan dengan namjachingu mereka' dia menepuk jidatnya dan kembali menyusuri jalan untuk membeli peralatam (?) yang dipesan,

-Sementara itu-

"Hei sebelum kita perpisahan dengan tempat ini, bagaimana kalau kita begadang sambil sedikit minum soju untuk menghangatkan badan gitu...~" usul seorang namja berbadan tambun bernama Kangin

"Hu~~ bilang saja kau mau minum-minum pakai alasan buat menghangatkan badan segala, kita kan masih sekolah mana boleh minum soju"

"Hehehe kapan lagi Yesung hyung, kita ini kan sudah SMA masa tidak boleh minum-minum si, ayolah Yesung hyung~" sahut namja itu lagi, merayu sang ketua kelompok agar mengijinkannya untuk membeli soju.

"Yah, Hyung ayo dong~ sedikit mah tidak masalah, lagipula masa kau sudah sebesar ini belum pernah minum soju sedikitpun.. hyung cemen (?) niiii..." sambar Donghae yang baru saja mengantar yeojachingunya pulang ke penginapannya langsung ikut nimbrung memanas-manasi yesung.

"Shiero!" tegas yesung

"Ya, Hyung... kau mau kubocorkan rahasiamu tentang yeoja itu hah~" ya ini adalah kelemahan Yesung, jika Kangin sudah mengancamnya dengan kata-kata ancaman ini, maka semuanyapun ia rela lakukan asal rahasianya tidak dibocorkan oleh si Racon yang satu ini.

'Cih Sial, semua ini gara-gara dia melihat foto yeoja itu di dompetku' Yesung mencibir Kangin dalam hati.

" .Ya baiklah aku yang beli, dan kau Racon awas jika kau membocorkan rahasiaku..." sungut Yesung berjalan keluar kamar untuk membeli barang-barang pesanan teman-temannya.

***YeWook***

Normal pov

"Hah, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan kalau ketahuan Seonsaengnim kelompokku sedang mabuk-mabukkan bagaimana?" sungut seorang namja berkepala besar, mengingat teman kelompoknya yang menyebalkan sulit diatur.

'Eh itu wookie kan... sedang apa dia' pikir Yesung melihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan seorang diri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Wookie... kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Yesung setelah ia berada didekat yeoja mungil itu.

"Oppa? Aku ingin membeli makanan buat anak-anak, kalau oppa? Sedang apa malam-malam begini"

"a-anou.. emm..."

"—anak-anak cepat tidur! tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran, kalau ketauan nanti akan Seonsaengnim beri hukuman" belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan wookie, tiba-tiba suara seonsaengnim yang sedang berjaga malam sudah memotongnya.

"Sial ada yang ronda..., sini Wookie-ah"

Grep

Yesung menarik tangan Wookie untuk ikut bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar di depan penginapan.

-degh-

"Mianhae.." Yesung mendekap erat wookie agar batang pohon itu dapat menyembunyikan tubuh mereka berdua. Wookie hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa (?) kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba ini rupanya membuat Wookie salah tingkah dan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

'aduh sepi sekali lagi, bagaimana kalau Yesung oppa sampai tahu suara detak jantungku yang berdebar-debar ini' batin Wookie sambil berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pada tidur, yasudah ayo kita kembali ke Pos" ucap salah seorang Seonsaengnim lalu berjalan masuk kedalam penginapan.

"Hah~ aman ancaman sudah lewat, yasudah kalau begitu, oppa pergi dulu ya Wookie, sampai jumpa" Yesung berpamitan untuk pergi lebih dulu mencari barang-barang kebutuhannya.

"Ne, oppa hati-hati..."

'Fiuh' hampir saja, jantungku benar-benar ingin meledak... eh? Ini kan dompet milik Yesung oppa" Wookie melihat sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam di dekatnya dan ia yakini bahwa dompet itu adalah milik Yesung.

Grep

"Hwaa~" yesung nayis berteriak saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Huh,huh,huh Wookie kau mau membunuhku ya" jawab yesung saat melihat ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Wookie.

"Eh? Ini milikmu kan? Tadi ketinggalan" Wookie segera memberikan dompet yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Oia, ini miliku,, heheheh aku lupa, terimakasih ya Wookie" balas yesung mengambil dompetnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Wookie.

Grep

Wokie menarik jaket bagian belakang yang dikenakan Yesung.

"Eh? Wookie ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang merasa Wookie menarik jaketnya.

"A-Anio... aku hanya bercanda Oppa Hehehe" tawa polos meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cherry milik Wookie, tadinya ia berniat untuk minta temani Yesung untuk membeli barang titipan temannya, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat sikap Yesung yang seprti tidak peduli dan juga sepertinya Wookie lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang main kucing-kucingan dengan si penjaga.

"Siapa disana? Cepat keluar..." ucap salah satu pengawas yang kebetulan ada di dekat posisi yesung dan Wookie berdiri.

"Ayo lari..." lagi-lagi Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Wookie mengajaknya lari untuk bersembunyi.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana Wookie, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja,, aku jadi kawatir melihat keahlianmu bersembunyi tadi..." ucap Yesung membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam sibuk menyembunyikan diri masing-masing.

"Ne baiklah.." jawab Wookie cepat dan terlihat pancaran kebahagiaan (?) dari yeoja mungil itu.

***YeWook***

"Oppa, kau beli soju sebanyak ini? Ternyata kau suka minum ya oppa?" tanya Wookie heran menihat yesung membeli soju berkaleng-kaleng

"A-anio, ini semua titipan teman oppa, oppa tidak bisa minum Wookie-ah" kilah Yesung membela diri. Setelah membayar dikasir akhirnya mereka keluar supermarket untuk kembali ke pengiapan.

"Hah? Sudah jam setengah duabelas malam.. ini pasti gara-gara tadi kita terlalu lama bersembunyi dari para penjaga itu" keluh Wookie menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Benar juga.. dan apa kau tidak berfikir kalau pintu penginapan juga pasti sudah dikunci Wookie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja sekalian, kau mau?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wookie, Yesung langsung –lagi-lagi-menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie untuk ikiut dengannya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanya Wookie tersenyum melihat pergelangan tanganya di genggam erat oleh Yesung.

"Kau ikuti saja..."

"Lihat ini adalah bukit bintang, kita bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas dari sini bagus tidak?" Ucap Yesung bersemangat saat mereka sampai disebuah bukit yang indah dengan hamparan taman langit yang meluluhkan setiap mata yang memandangnya #Lebay# dan juga jangan lupakan genggaman tangannya di tangan Wookie yang membuat jantung yeoja mungil itu bagai dipompa.

"-dan sepertinya disini adalah tempat orang pacaran ya Wookie-ah?" lanjut Yesung lagi sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran di depannya.

"Ne oppa bagus, aku senang sekali" mata Wookie berbinar menikmati keindahan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan..."

"Apakah kita juga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung pada yeoja manis yang ada disebelahnya yang sepertinya semakin salah tingkah akibat dari pertanyaannya tadi. Yesung lontarkan.

"Ah,, E,," Wookie tergagap menangapi pertanyaan dari Yesung, entah bagaimana dengan kondisi jantungnya sekarang.

"Huh~ kalau sampai Luna tahu, bisa mati aku~" gumam Wookie pelan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Luna? Apa hubunganya dengan Luna? Yesung menautkan alisnya heran dengan ucapan Wookie barusan.

"Err~ Bukannya kalian pacaran?" tanya Wookie takut-takut, ya dia terlalu takut untuk mendengar kenyataan pahitnya terlebih hal ini terlontar langsung dari mulut Yesung sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah pacaran dengannya, dulu dia memang pernah menyatakan cintannya padaku, tapi aku tolak karena aku sudah mencintai gadis lain" jawab Yesung santai, tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Wookie yang semakin keruh karena ternyata namja yang ia sukai selama ini telah mencinati gadis lain.

"Angin disini dingin sekali..." Wookie mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, ia terlalu takut tidak bisa menahan tangis jika pembicaraan ini terus dilanjutkan.

Sret

"ini, pakailah" Yesung memakaikan jekat yang ia pakai ke pundak Wookie agar yeoja mungil itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

Degh

'Mengapa ia terlalu baik padaku sehingga aku tidak bisa melupakannya' batin Wookie menatap nanar Yesung yang telah memunggunginya, 'apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang dan melupakannya agar aku tenang' ahh aku benar-banar bingung Wookie terus saja mengalami perang batin di dalam hatinya, sehingga tidak sadar yesung yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Duk

"Aduh, oppa ada apa si kok berhenti tiba-tiba" Wokie meringis mengusap bagian kepalanya yang menabrak punggung yesung

"Eh, mianhae, ada yang mau oppa katakan..." kata Yesung ragu

"Apa oppa?"

"A-aku..."

"Ne...?"

"Err.. sebenarnya..."

"Heii kalian... mengapa kalian masih disini, berkencan ya..." ucap seseorang yang telah mengacaukan moment-moment mereka.

"Shin seonsaeng-nim?" ucap dobel Kim itu bersamaan terkejut melihat yang menegurnya adalah Seonsaengnim dari sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Ya kalian harus ikut saya, ayo cepat!" Hardik Shins seonsaengnim menggiring mereka kembali ke penginapan.

***YeWook***

"Kalian tahu ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kalian malah masih berkecan... kalian sama-sama ketua lagi... hah~ bapak benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua, bukannya memeberi contoh yang baik buat grup kalain malah seperti ini" ucap Jung Seonsaengnim sambil memijat pelipisanya pusing tak habis pikir dengan murid-murid kepercayaanya itu.

"—dan, kau Yesung berani-beraninya kau membeli Soju... kau itu masih dibawah umur mana boleh mabuk-mabukan, kalian harus mendapat hukuman besok sebelum pulang, kalian bantu ajhuma tukang masak di penginapan untuk membuat sarapan!"

"Ne, Seonsaengnim" jawab Yewook bersamaan sebelum mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

***YeWook***

"Hah lelahnya~" Wookie membuang nafas panjang dan bersandar di bangku kecil yang ada didapur, ya dia lelah membantu ajhuma membuat sarapan untuk teman sekelasnya.

"Mianhae, gara-gara oppa kau jadi lelah begini~" Sesal Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang membawakan segelas air untuk yeoja mungil itu.

"Gwaenchana oppa, aku malah senang dengan begini liburanku akan lebih berkesan oppa" jawab Wookie senang sambil menyeruput air yang tadi Yesung berikan untuknya.

"Ne oppa juga berfikir begitu, gomawo sudah mau membuat hidup oppa lebih berwarna" Yesung mengacak rambut wookie lembut.

'Eh, hidup oppa?' iner Wookie sambil menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum.'Setelah darmawisata ini berakhir apa aku masih bisa sedekat ini dengannya ya, Hah~ aku benar-benar tak ingin semuannya selesai, dihukum seperti inipun aku rela, asalkan dapat terus bersamannya'

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Cepat kembali kedapan Wookie-ah, kita akan segera pulang" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba dan berjalan meninggalkan Wookie.

"Ne oppa" jawab Wookie lirih menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang sudah mulai menjauhinya.

Hari paling tidak diinginkan Wookie-pun tiba, ya hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah berdarmawisata, yaeoja itu terlalu bingung harus bagaimana jika dia bertemu Yesung nanti di kelasnya, pasalnya Yesung selalu saja bersikap dingin jika dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Hah malas sekali hari ini, aku harus bagaimana ya jika bertemu Yesung oppa nanti" gumamku galau (?) membayangkan suasana canggung nanti di dalam kelas bersama Yesung oppa.

"Wookie-ah..." suara cempreng duo Lee menginterupsi langkahku.

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah tau belum beritanya.. Hosh.. Hosh..Hosh.." ucap Sungmin eoni ngos-ngosan karena berlari mengejarku tadi.

"Berita, memang ada berita apa?" aku mengedikan bahuku tidak tahu berita apa yang dimaksud.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, kalau Yesung oppa pindah sekolah?" kini giliran Hyukkie eoni yang bertanya padaku.

"Y-Yesung oppa, pindah sekolah" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Kupikir hubunganku dengannya sudah cukup dekat kemarin, tapi ternyata aku salah, bahkan dia tak memberitahuku sama sekali.

Segera kupercepat langkahku ke dalam kelas, aku ingin tahu apa benar kalau Yesung oppa pindah sekolah, dan.. 'bingo' Yesung oppa memeng tidak ada di dalam kelas padahal biasanya dia sudah ada dikelas jauh sebelum bel masuk.

"Hah~ dia benar-banar tidak ada, menyebalkan..." sungutku kesal sambil duduk dibangkuku dengan Hyukkie eoni,

"Kim Ryeowook" panggil seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Ne, waeyo Kangin oppa?"

"Ini, Yesung menitipkannya padaku dan aku... hanya mau bilang, percayalah bahwa dia juga sangat mencintaimu.." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu muda dengan pita emas kecil dipinggirannya. Cantik sekali.

"Oppa... mengapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyaku sebelum Kangin oppa kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Oh itu ya, awalnya aku memang tidak yakin akan hal ini, sejak kita satu kelas aku sering melihat Yesung hyung selalu memandangmu dari kejauhan dan aku juga melihat fotomu ada di dalam dompet Yesung hyung, walaupun ia tidak pernah mengakuinya secara gamblang, tapi aku yakin dia menyukaimu Wookie"

"Wookie-ah.."

"..." aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang Kangin oppa katakan barusan, kini perasaanku benar-benar campur aduk, senang tapi juga sedih karena aku menyesal tidak mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya saat darmawisata kemarin.

"Wookie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kangin oppa lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh...? ne oppa gomawo..." jawabku sambil memberikan senyumku walaupun sulit.

Kubuka amplop yang Yesung oppa berikan, ternyata di dalamnya semua adalah foto-fotoku yang sepertinya diambil diam-diam dan disana juga terdapat foto kami berdua saat selama rapat dan saat berdarmawisata.

Srett

Ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat rapih diantara foto-foto itu.

"Aku, yang hanya bisa menatap punggungmu, yang hanya dapat menghitung hari-hari ketika ku mengharapkanmu berpaling kepadaku, yang hanya diam-diam mencintaimu, menyayangimu, yang terlalu takut dirimu menjauh ketika kukatakan bahwa aku sayang padamu, maafkan segala sikap dinginku, karena saat itu aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bersikap denganmu, aku takut kau bosan, marah dan pergi meninggalkanku.. wokkie-ah, aku tahu alasanku untuk menjadi ketua darmawisata agar aku bisa selalu berdekatan denganmu, maaf aku tidak memberitahukan tentang kepindahanku, karena aku tak ingin ada seseorang yang sedih karena aku tak ada.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Wookie-ah"

-Tes-

Airmataku yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya runtuh juga, ya aku sangat sedih membaca surat dari Yesung oppa, dan mengetahui bahwa ia juga mencintaiku, aku sangat menyesal karena tidak menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Yesung oppa... Saranghae..."

*** YeWook***

"Wookie-ah cepat bangun, ini hari pertamamu kuliah kau jangan sampai terlambat atau kau mau umma siram eoh?" panggil seorang wanita payuhbaya berteriak di depan pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne umma... kau galak sekali sih" balas yeoja yang dipanggil wookie itu tidak kalah kencangnya dengan teriakan sang umma.

"Heyy KIM RYEOWOOK..."

"Ne aku bangun KIM HeeChul" terdengar kikikan dari bibir mungil yeoja itu, terlihat sekali ia ingin menggoda sang umma.

"Awas Kau Ya..."

Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama Wookie memasuki Universitas. Wookie bersama dengan dua sahabatnya Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae melanjutkan di kampus yang sama -Seoul University- jurusan Modern Music. Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu, ternyata gadis mungil itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan Yesung dari pikirannya, meskipun saat ini dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan namja yang paling dicintainya itu, yang ia tahu ia akan terus menunggu Yesung dan menyerahkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya sampai saat itu tiba.

"Yesung-ah Saranghae..."

Annyeong reader \(^0^)/

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik jadul yg Author baca..

Tapi ada beberapa Adegan yang dirubah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Author ngerasa ff ini alurnya rada membingungkan

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan, soalnya Author bener-bener

Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang mulai langka dan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

~Saranghae~


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba.. Yesung-ah Saranghae".

Memories

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Genderswitch)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: **YeWook saling memiliki**

**Yesung milik Wookie dan Wookie milik Yesung**

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf laih batin sama reader yang merayakan, dan sekalian saya mau minta maaf sama kalian semua karena sanagat..sangat..sangat.. lama saya update ff ini, dikarenakan waktu libur saya yang TIDAK pernah ada, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menamatkannya. Hihihihihihi~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya makin garing n gag ****jelas****.****..**** Okokok**

**Nb: Ceritanya Siwon disini bukan temen sekulanya Wookie waktu SMA, author Cuma males nyari Ok. Maaf juga kalo banyak Typo. FF ini Cuma buah karya selama 2 jam ngebut tanpa pengeditan karena rebutan Kompi dan sangat ngerasa bersalah ma Reader terlalu lama apdet.**

**Happy Reading~**

Chap 2

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu, ternyata gadis mungil itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan Yesung dari pikirannya, meskipun saat ini dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan namja yang paling dicintainya itu, yang ia tahu ia akan terus menunggu Yesung dan menyerahkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya sampai saat itu tiba.

"Yesung-ah Saranghae..."

Chap 3

Memories

Wookie pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku melangkahkan kakiku di Universitas Seoul, Universitas incaran dari kebanyakan warga Korea, Sehingga agar dapat diterima sebagai mahasiswa disini sangat membutuhkan usaha yang ekstra. Sebenarnya walaupun bagus, aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk masuk ke Universitas ini, tapi entahlah mungkin karena dia satu-satunya alasan yang membulatkan tekadku untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliahku disni.

"Wookie-ah gwaenchana, mengapa kau diam saja, harusnya kita senang Wookie kita bisa kuliah disini" tanya Hyukkie eoni membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Anio. Aku hanya terlalu gugup eoni, hihihihihi Donghae oppa dan Kyu oppa dimana?" aku celingukan mencari dua mahluk yang menjadi pasangan eonideulku. Pasangan? Ya, kalian belum tahu ya, tidak lama setelah darmawisata kami ke pulau jeju dulu, Hubungan Hyukkie dan Minnie eoni dengan Hae Oppa dan Kyu Oppa semakin dekat, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki hunungan khusus sampai sekarang.

"Mereka sedang mengurus berkas yang belum selesai Wookie-ah" jawab Minnie eoni sambil mendudukan dirinya dihaparan rumput hijau didepan sebuah danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus kami.

"Wookie, apa kau masih menunggu Yesung oppa?" tanya Hyukkie eoni membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat tadi kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Molla, aku masih bingung bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya dengan Yesung oppa, aku hanya takut kalau hanya akulah yang menunggunya" pandanganku menerawang jauh kedepan, menikmati suasana danau yang bewarna keemasan diterpa senja.

"Ne, kami akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu Wookie-ah, kami akan selalu ada untukmu, berdiri disisimu dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu" ucap Hyukkie eoni sambil memeluku menyalurkan sedikit rasa kepercayaan padaku.

"Gomawo eonideoul..." lirihku larut dalam pelukan kami sore itu.

-YeWook-

"Wookie-ah minahae kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, eoni ada acara kumpul bersama anak-anak taekwondo siang ini, Hyukkie juga sedang ada acara diclub dancenya, kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan?" Sesal yeoja aegyo bergigi kelinci pada yeoja imut yang dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Gwaenchana Eonnie, Club musik juga akan ada pertemuan siang ini kau tak perlu khawatir padaku" jawab Wookie meyakinkan sahabatnya yang terihat begitu khawatir.

"Heemm.. baiklah kalau begitu Eonni pergi duluan ne, sampai jumpa"

"Ne, Eonni hati-hati.." Wookie melambaikan tangan kearah Minnie yang telah berlari menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Setelah mengantarkan kepergian sahabatnya, akhirnya yeoja mungil itupun berjalan santai menuju ke danau, tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Oppa... kau mengingkari janjimu" lirihnya, tatapan matanya menerawang jauh kedepan kekejadian beberapa tahun lalu, kejadian yang membawanya samapai ke tempat dimana ia berkuliah sekarang.

#Flashback on#

"Wookie-ah, Mianhae.." ucap seorang namja bersurai kelam pada yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk santai disampingnya menikmati taman langit disebuah bukit dipulau jeju.

"Eh, mengapa kau meminta maaf oppa? Seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil wookie itu bergurau, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari jika kata-kata namja yang ada bersurai gelap itu bukanlah hanya gurauan seperti presepsinya saat ini.

"Anio. Oppa hanya ingin minta maaf saja, oia setelah lulus sekolah nanti kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana, kalau Oppa, Oppa sangat ingin berkuliah di Universitas Seoul jurusan Modern Music" namja itu tersenyum manis membayangkan masa depannya yang sudah berkuliah di tempat impiannya itu.

"Universitas Seoul?"

"Ne, kau tak ingin?" tanya namja itu lagi mendengar nada keraguan yang dilontarkan Wookie.

"Ani, hanya saja aku belum terlalu memikirkan semua itu..hihihihihih" ucap yeoja itu terkikik menutupi kegugupan karena sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi disana..." kata namja bersuara baritone itu penuh pengharapan disetiap katanya.

#Flashback Off#

"Oppa.. kau diamana?" lirihnya semakin dalam menikmati perih yang ia simpan selama dua tahun belakangan ini, yeoja itu terlihat begitu acuh pada namja bernama Yesung jika didepan sahabat-sahabatnya, namun siapa sangka kalau dia begitu dalam menyimpan rasa cintanya pada Yesung yang kini entah ada dimana.

-Tes-

Lagi.. setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari manik caramelnya dikala yeoja itu mengingat akan masa lalunya tentang Yesung.

"Jangan menangis lagi Kim Ryeowook.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat berhasil membuyarkan lamunan yeoja mungil itu.

"Eh, Oppa?" Ryeowook terkejut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Ne Oppa tidak ingin melihatmu menangis Kim Ryeowookie.." jawab namja itu menyodorkan sebuah saputangan ke arah Wookie.

"Takku sangka kau akan melunasi janjimu padaku Wookie" lanjutnya sambil terus menatap intens pada wajah Wookie yang memerah akibat menangis tadi.

"Ani. Kau salah sangka oppa" balasnya acuh.

"Kau masih marah rupanya, tapi sungguh Oppa sangat mencintaimu Wookie"

"Tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, jauh setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku" jawab Wookie dingin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada sang lawan bicara.

"Wookie, aku kan sudah pernah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, itu semua keinginan orang tuaku, jika memang kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi maka biarkan aku untuk mencintaimu sampai aku bisa mengembalikan rasa cintamu yang dulu untuku" namja itu meyakinkan yeoja mungil yang ada disampingnya yang kini sedang mati-matian berusaha keras menahan tangis karena luka lamanya kembali terbuka.

"Tapi oppa..."

"Wookie-ah, kumohon beri aku kesempatan itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.. jebbal.." mohon namja itu merengkuh tangan kedua tangan Wookie.

"Siwon oppa.."

Wookie pov

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk bercorak jerapah dikamarku, mecoba mencerna kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi seharian ini.

"Hah sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menguras emosi untukku" gumamku menatap langit-langit kamarku menerawang kejadian di danau tadi sore. Tak kusangka dia akan datang lagi dalam kehidupanku. -Choi Siwon- sahabat kecil sekaligus mantan namjachinguku waktu di Junior highs School dulu, sebenarnya tidak ada kata-kata putus diantara kami, dulu dia pergi meniggalkanku begitu saja dan aku tahu semua itu bukanlah murni kesalahanya, karena ia pergi meninggalkanku karena urusan bisnis orang tuanya. Tapi tetap saja saat itu aku sampai terpuruk ulahnya.

"Tsk Janji dia bilang?" aku berdecih mengingat janji yang pernah aku ucapkan dulu padanya, ingat itu dulu.. **DULU.**

#Flashback On#

"Wookie, apa kau mau menikah dengan Oppa?" tanya namja tampan lengkap dengan lubang dikedua pipinya.

"Menikah? Aku tidak mau, Wookie mau kuliah dulu Oppa, memang kau tidak mau kuliah?" jawab Wookie memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut menatap heran pada namja yang mengajaknya menikah tadi.

"Shierro, Oppa mau langsung menikahimu begitu lulus sekolah.. agar kau tidak terjerat pada namja lain hehehehe memang kau mau kuliah dimana?" kekeh namja itu yang membuat lubang dipipinya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Humm.. sepertinya Universitas Seoul terdengar keren, semua orang dewasa sangat ingin berkuliah disana, bagaimana kalau kita juga akan melanjutkan kuliah disana, Oppa maukan berjanji padaku?" yeoja mungil itu kini menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang berukuran mini untuk diakitkan dengan jari kelingking sang namja -mengikat janji bersama-.

"Ne oppa janji.. kita akan berkuliah bersama disana, setelah itu kita akan menikah dan memiliki banyak anak. Ok?" balas sang namja yang kini juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengacak lembut surai yeoja yang amat dicintainya itu.

Namun sayang tidak berapa lama kedua sejoli itu mengucap janji, sang namja pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri karena urusan bisnis kedua orang tuanya. Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat yeoja itu begitu terpuruk sampai waktu benar-benar menyembukan luka dalam hati Wookie dengan sendirinya.

#Flashback off#

-YeWook-

Pasca pertemuan Wookie dengan Siwon di danau sore itu, kini hubungan keduanya terlihat semakin akrab, Siwon sering membantu urusan kuliah wookie yang notaben adalah hobaenya, mengantar jemput kuliah wookie atau hanya sekedar keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tak jarang pula yang menggosipkan jika mereka sudah berpacaran.

_Nae-ga sarang-han s. P. Y. Keunyeoreul chocha day and night  
Jabhil -deut jabhiji anha keurimjacheoreom butjiman  
Nae-ga sarang-han s. P. Y. Keunyeoreul chocha day and night  
Sumi teok kkeut-kkaji cha wah keunyeoreul kyeonun geu sunkan  
I got you little runaway_

Terdengar ringtone dari hp yang diselipkan dibalik selimut bercorak jerapah milik wookie.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Siwon oppa.."

"..."

"Ne, datanglah.. oke aku siap-siap dulu oppa, anyeong.."

-klik-

Wookie memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung bergegas kekamar mandi, karena sebentar lagi Siwon akan menjemputnya untuk makan bersama.

Siwon pov

Kulirik sekilas kalender mini yang berdiri di tegak di nakas samping ranjangku, mengamati sederetan angka yang terdepat didalamnya.

"Hari sabtu? Yeah.." aku bernajak bediri mencari handpone, untuk segera menghubungi seseorang yang amat kucintai –Kim Ryeowook- Karena biasanya saat weekend tiba aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seharian penuh, disamping kuliah kami yang memang libur setiap weekend, Heechul ajhuma dan Hankyung ajhusssi juga selalu ada diruma Ryeowook setiap weekend, aku jadi bisa mengambil hati kedua calon mertuaku itu, sekali dayung dua, tiga pulau terlampaui. Khukhukhu~

Ku tekan beberapa nomor yang memang sudah kuhafal diluar kepalaku, nomor yeojaku, yeoja yang paling kucintai. Yeojaku? Belum sepenuhnya menjadi yeojaku sih, karena kami memang belum memiliki hubungan khusus, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali menjadi milikiu. Ya aku yakin itu.

"Yeoboseo Wookie-ah" ucapku saat mendengar suara tenor lembut menjawab panggilanku diseberang sana.

"..."

"ini Oppa Wookie"

"..."

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini, Oppa mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"..."

"Ok, Oppa akan menjemptmu sebentar lagi, Anyeong"

"..."

-klik-

Aku bersiul senang karena hari ini Wookie bersedia ku ajak jalan-jalan, segera aku bergegas bersiap-siap untuk menjemput yeoja mungilku itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku selalu menyeandungkan lagu-lagu cinta yang menggambarkan perasaanku pada Wookie. Entahlah sepertinya aku sudah tersihir olehnya, karena dialah satu-satunya yeoja yang kucintai dari dulu, bahkan ketika aku bersekolah di Kanada tidak ada seorang yeojapun yang berhasil menggantikan posisinya di hatiku. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Sebelum sampai kerumahnya aku menyempatkan diriku untuk mampir kesebuah toko bunga untuk membeli sebuket bung lily putih kesukaan Heechul ajhuma dan Wookie.

Aku memarkirkan mobil Sport hitamku di pelataran parkir toko bunga tersebut, kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan langsung memilih bunga lily yang masih segar, kebetulan sekali didalam hanya tertinggal beberapa bunga lily yang teredia, sepertinya hari ini bunga lily menjadi favorite warga korea. Khukhukhu~

"Ajhuma, tolong bungkuskan (?) bunga-bunga lily ini" ucapku pada seorang wanita paruhbaya yang bertugas untuk melayani pelanggan.

Sementara ajuma itu membungkuskan bunga itu untukku, aku berjalan menuju meja chasier untuk membayar bunga yang sudah kupesan tadi, namun sebelum aku menuju ke meja chasier terdengar seorang namja yang juga menanyakan bunga Lily putih pada ajhuma penjual bunga.

"Ajhuma.. aku sangat membutuhkan bung liliy putih, tolonglah..." kulihat seorang namja sipit bersurai gelap yang berbicara pada Ajhuma penjual bunga tak jauh dibelakangku.

"Tapi ini sudah dipesan tuan,,"

"Tapi aku sangat butuh bunga-bunga itu.. jebal.." ucapnya lagi kali ini dari nada suaranya ia terdengar memohon.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta ijin pada Tuan yang sedang ada di depan itu.." merasa sedang diperbincangkan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan, tuan ini ingin membeli bunga-buang Lily ini bagaimana?" tanya ajhuma penual bunga padaku.

"Tolonglah, aku harus memberikan ini pada seseorang, saat ini orang itu sedang sakit dan dia sangat ingin aku memberikannya bunga lily putih, aku sudah mencarinya ke hampir semua toko bunga yang ada di Seoul tapi baru disini aku menemukannya" ucap namja sipit itu padaku.

"Bagaimana ya, aku juga harus memberikan bunga ini pada calon istriku dan ibunya" sesaat aku menimbang-nimbang keputusanku. "Hemm.. baiklah kau bawa saja bunga-bunga itu aku akan menggantinya dengan bunga lain" lanjutku sembil tersenyum ramah padanya, sepertinya dia sangat membutuhkan bunga ini, pasti seseorang yang ia maksud adalah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Oh, terimakasih semoga kau cepat menikah dengan calon istrimu itu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, sekali lagi terimakasih atas bunganya lain kali aku akan membayar jasamu ini dan menolongmu apapun itu. Ok? Aku duluan" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan toko bunga ini, dia terlihat begitu senang saat mendapatkan bunga-bunga itu, dan semoga saja apa yang ia doakan tadi cepat terkabul dan aku akan segera melamarmu. 'Semoga aku bisa cepat menikah dengan Wookie'

"Ajhumma.. aku mau pesan bunga yang sesuai untuk melamar wanita.."

TeBeCe

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan

soalnya Author bener-bener Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang

mulai langka dipasarandan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

Saranghae~


End file.
